List of Vorkosigan Saga planets
This is a list of planets in the wormhole Nexus, from Aslund to Zoave Twilight. Aslund Aslund is connected to the Hegen Hub, which is its only route to the rest of the galaxy. It is an impoverished, barely terraformed agricultural world. Athos A planet with an exclusively male society. The homeworld of Dr. Ethan Urquhart. Barrayar A planet with a feudal, military culture. Homeworld of Miles Naismith Vorkosigan. Beta Colony One of the most scientifically advanced planets in the galaxy. Also, one of the most liberally tolerant and open, as well as egalitarian. Dagoola IV Site of a Cetagandan prisoner of war camp. Its atmosphere smells sulfurous, and its normal weather includes fog and rain. Earth Highly advanced and heavily populated, Earth is evidently not well situated in the nexus; in spite of its history and wealth, it does not play an important role in galactic affairs. There are hints of catastrophic changes in its history: mutated animals and insects, and greatly elevated sea level. Escobar A wealthy and advanced planet, Escobar is situated somewhere between Sergyar and Beta Colony. Various personal and place names suggest it was founded by a Latin culture. The Barrayaran Imperium attempted to invade Escobar with disastrous results. Eta Ceta Center of the eight-planet Cetagandan Empire. Frost IV A planet principally known for having untraceable documentation for people born in a certain time period roughly matching when it suffered a major tectonic catastrophe three years before Miles was born. (Mentioned in Brothers in Arms) Hespari II An obscure cul-de-sac planet. A pilot using Necklin color drive jump implants becomes the color "red" while making the jump to this planet. (Mentioned in The Warrior's Apprentice) Illyrica A famous high-technology planet near Zoave Twilight. Jackson's Whole A world without a government, it is a former pirate base turned into a slew of lawless corporate fiefdoms Kibou-daini Also known as New Hope II, it is an advanced world with a significant human population. The planet is currently being terraformed from its ice-age-like climate. Its main city is Kitahashi/Northbridge. Its closest wormhole leads to Escobar. Komarr Formerly independent planet with many wormhole links, including the only existing gateway to Barrayar; later invaded and annexed by Barrayar. It is in the midst of a long terraforming project, and the inhabitants live in domes. Kshatryia A planet that provides mercenary bodyguards (Kshatryan Foreign Legion) across the Nexus; it is very far from Barrayar. Mentions are in The Warrior's Apprentice and A Civil Campaign. Lairouba One of the Western Orion Arm group of planets. Mahata Solaris A planet located somewhere between the Dagoola IV prison colony and Earth. Marilac Occupied by the Cetagandan Empire, Marilac eventually regained its independence, thanks in part to covert Barrayaran aid. Mars Mentioned briefly in Brothers in Arms, it has pleasure domes. Minos IV Mentioned briefly in The Vor Game, its local wars featured the use of "trigonial strategy." Mu Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it is adjacent to Vervain. Nuovo Brasilia Mentioned in passing in Shards of Honor ''as a militaristic society and in Falling Free as a place that had a military cloning fiasco. Ola Three One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it is adjacent to Vega Station. It appears to be also named Sigma Ceta. It is mentioned in ''Mirror Dance. Orient IV A relatively important planet in the Nexus that is never visited in any of the books of the Vorkosigan Saga. It owns the space station Orient Station. Pol Pol is a neighbor of the Barrayaran Empire; it serves as a link between Komarr and the Hegen Hub. Rho Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it is adjacent to Komarr. Rodeo A non-colonized planet near Orient IV. Sergyar The newest addition to the Barrayaran empire, it is a previously uninhabited planet with a link from Komarr to Escobar. Sigma Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it is adjacent to Vega Station. It appears to be also named Ola Three. It is mentioned in Cetaganda. Skya IV Mentioned only briefly in The Warrior's Apprentice, some warfare involving Skya IV and Walshea was featured in Sri Simka's volumes of military history. Tau Ceti Tau Ceti Five is the hub of the Western Orion Arm group of planets; it serves as Sector II headquarters for Barrayar. Tau Verde IV The Tau Verde IV system was the site of Miles's subversion of the Oseran Mercenaries into the Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet. Toranira Just off from Vega Station, it is sometimes allied to its neighbor, the Cetagandan Empire. It is mentioned in Mirror Dance. Union of Free Habitats Also known as Quaddiespace, this is not a planet but rather a collection of stations and hollowed-out asteroids. Varusa Tertius Probably a planet that is not too far from Kline Station. Its sole mention is in Ethan of Athos, as a place where "Varusan crotch rot" originates. Vervain One of the planets lying off of the Hegen Hub; briefly invaded by the Cetagandan Empire. Walshea Mentioned only briefly in The Warrior's Apprentice, some warfare involving Skya IV and Walshea was featured in Sri Simka's volumes of military history. Xerxes A planet out beyond the Union of Free Habitats. The only mention is in Diplomatic Immunity as the destination of Ker Dubauer's cargo. Xi Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it is adjacent to Marilac. Ylla An obscure mostly-ocean planet that is very far from Barrayar. Zoave Twilight A major Nexus crossroads, it lies just off from Vega Station; it is neutral with regard to its neighbor, the Cetagandan Empire. Some stations of interest Beni Ra orbital facility - Leo Graf prevented a major disaster here Dalton Station - A useful stopover for people traveling from Tau Verde IV Fell Station - A Jackson's Whole station owned by House Fell and controlling the jump point to the Hegen Hub. Hargraves-Dyne Consortium Station - Associated with Jackson's Whole, possibly the same as Dyne Station. Dyne Station - Its Ambassadorial Baths are particularly sybaritic Kline Station - Elli Quinn's home station Morita Deep Space Transfer Station - Designed by Leo Graf Vega Station - Miles Vorkosigan smuggled "horses" to the Vegans. Orient Station - Barrayar's Sector IV Headquarters are located here.